


The Rotting Ghost

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Captain Hook isn't happy after Smee disrupts him near a harpsichord. He may never smile another time during one evening with a spirit.





	

I don’t own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A smile formed on Captain Hook’s face as he played the harpsichord and sang at the same time. His eyes were closed. Not one person was going to bother him. Not the spirit of Captain Hook’s brother. No other members of the Hook family. Certainly not Smee.

 

There was a knock on the door. 

 

Captain Hook paused prior to a sudden scowl. *It’s probably Smee. He knows I don’t like being interrupted while I play the harpsichord.* Captain Hook began to roll his eyes. *This is Smee. He isn’t too bright.*

 

Captain Hook looked back. ‘’You may step into my cabin.’’ That was when he heard Smee’s voice.

 

‘’I can’t step into your cabin if the door is closed, Captain Hook,’’ Smee said.

 

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. ‘’Open the door, Smee,’’ he said. Captain Hook viewed the door opening. He frowned at the sight of Smee. ‘’You know I loathe being disrupted.’’ He saw a sheepish look on Smee’s face.

 

‘’I forgot,’’ Smee said. He watched as Captain Hook rolled his eyes. ‘’Are you hungry?’’ Smee viewed Captain Hook frowning and shaking his head. He was thoughtful for a moment. ‘’I’m curious. Are you lonesome without your family?’’

 

Captain Hook’s eyes widened. He blinked twice. ‘’My brother and I didn’t always get along. I don’t remember my father at all. As for my mother…’’ Captain Hook’s lower lip trembled for a few moments.

 

‘’I’ll be with you if you need me,’’ Smee said. 

 

Captain Hook watched while Smee departed. His eyes settled on the harpsichord. He stretched his arms above his head. *I’m too exhausted to sing now.* 

 

Captain Hook stood and walked out of the cabin. After entering his bedroom, he fell on the bed. He closed his eyes. 

 

It was after midnight when Captain Hook heard footsteps by the bed. His scowl came back. *Smee is probably going to bother me again.* After opening his eyes, he sat up. 

 

A skeletal spirit stood near the bed. Its eyes were sunken. Very little flesh and rags remained on its body. 

 

Captain Hook gasped prior to another scowl. ‘’Trespasser! Why are you in my chamber? Why are you haunting me?’’ 

 

The spirit never replied. 

 

‘’You searched for me? You found me?’’

 

The spirit nodded. 

 

‘’Are you here to check on me?’’ Captain Hook asked. He watched as it nodded again.  
He still scowled. ‘’Begone! Never return!’’ Captain Hook viewed the spirit vanishing. 

 

A man’s voice was heard in the chamber.

 

Captain Hook gasped again as he shook his head in disbelief. That one word. 

 

‘’Son.’’

 

The End


End file.
